


The Trap

by Kaioken95



Series: Mallek Week 2021 [1]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Technology, Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Assassins & Hitmen, Background Character, Gen, Growing Up, Guards, Hacking, Hiveswap: Friendsim, Mallek Week (Hiveswap), Mallek Week 2021, Mallek is a Freedom fighter, Minor Original Character(s), Rebellion, Robotics, Robots, Star Wars inspired, Trapped, War, drones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: An assassian has been hired to terminate a rebel cell's captain responsible for causing issues for the Alternian Empire, and should be an easy job in his opinion is met with nasty surprise at the hands of the techno genius known as 'Adalov'.Mallek Week 2021 - Day 1 Prompt: Robot
Series: Mallek Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201268
Kudos: 2





	The Trap

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt for Mallek Week 2021 over on tumblr. 
> 
> This piece is a canon divergent AU set years after Mallek is shipped off planet, now part of a wide scale rebellion fighting the Empire in a civil war across the galaxy.
> 
> The prompt for this day focuses on "Robots" I hope you enjoy reading this piece. Feedback is greatly appreciated!

* * *

A figure is crawling through a long stretching vent, he was dressed in completely black attire, covering everything but his eyes, a series of gadgets and weapons attached on his uniform, armed to teeth with various items. All of this made for an uncomfortable fit but you manage to make it through, this was the only way to infiltrate the facility undetected by the drones or the guards. The smell was a mix of dusty, dampness, rodent shit, and metal, so you know the typical smells you find in a ventilation system. 

It was just one of the many things you were used to as part of the job he thinks to himself, he turns into another, it begins to expand, giving him more room so it wasn’t too tight. He then pulls out a small device, pressing the button as a holographic project pops out the screen. Here was a full layout of the facility, along with details of all the levels. The indicator that represented him was a flashing red blip, and he was en route to a green blip that was approximately another level ahead of him. It was left and then straight ahead. He was so close that he could almost taste it. Placing the device back into one of the pockets. 

He was an assassin, a hired killer who took high-paying contracts and was one of the best in the business, but he was always interested in the challenge of the kill and how much it was worth to the client. Right now, his target was an Alternian captain in a rebel cell, he had been hired by a high-ranking official within the Alternian empire. His target was one of many rebels against their empire, causing a small civil conflict between the trolls. It didn’t concern him after all, he wasn’t a troll, and wars and conflict across the galaxy just meant more clients for him. In fact, he had been previously hired by the alternian rebels to kill an empire spy and retrieve all the intel they gathered on them.

His allegiance was to the highest bidder…

And this job in particular was worth 50,000 credits. Easy money. 

The assassin finally makes his way to his destination. He is directly above the chambers of this captain, he carefully grabs a small metallic tube and presses it against the grate underneath him, a small focused beam of heat shoots from the tip and he uses it to cut the grate open, pushing across and gracefully landing into the hallway, standing before a large automatic door with a security system beside it, a combination of a code sequencer, hand recognition, and retinal scan. His eyes shift around the hall, before taking out his device, pressing a few buttons on before he attaches it to the security panel. There is a jolt of electricity and then a beeping noise as his tool begins to hack the security panel, bypassing the checks. 

Reaching for his blaster, fingers itching to wrap around the handle, and squeeze the trigger and fire. He had already mapped out his escape route, so he had to enter the room, and shoot. A green indicator appears on his device and slowly the doors open, he unholsters his weapon. Rushing inside he wastes no time, his gun charges up energy and discharges several rounds of particle beams. He got a little trigger happy, but his shots had pierced through the large chair that was turned back to him, followed by the sound of someone falling over with a heavy thud. Perfect shot.

It wouldn’t be long before his presence would become known, but he needed confirmation for his target. He creeps over to the desk, maneuvering around to the other side, expecting to see a bloody corpse with five holes but to his confusion laying there on the ground was a robot?!

“What the…” He didn’t understand, staring at the destroyed robot, leaking a dark oil substance, sparks flying from the damage he impacted on it. “What is this?” He says aloud, looking around the room, double checking the room, but there was no one else inside.

Sorry. Not the person you were expecting in that seat I take it?

A voice booms on an intercom that catches the assassin's attention. Holding his weapon up, but he was all alone in the room. Just then the doors to the room seal shut by themselves, the sound of the locking mechanism. A secondary system? He rushes to the door, taking out his device to hack open the door again. Sticking on the panel again as the process begins.

Oh, quite the cute gadget you got there. No wonder you were able to breach the security and get undetected… 

Suddenly his handheld system begins to short, then a logo appears on the screen a blue zigzag that ends with an arrow pointing up. He attempts to remove his gadget off the panel but is electrocuted, pulling his hand back in pain. He watches as his tool for helping him escape short circuits and fries, a tiny explosion as he shields his face, the device now scorched beyond recognition.

Sorry about that. Did I break your toy?  
Here, let me replace it with some of mine...

A loud buzzer noise fills the room, and then the sound of pressurized air. A set of four panels open up on the wall release a group of mechanized drones, that looked like the standard Empire drones however these were painted with a blue metallic chrome, the previous logo he saw on his gadget was engraved into these ones, and their LED eyes were glowing green, they surround him and before he can even fight back, each one draws a long metal bow staff, the tips charged with electricity. He is struck by one of the rods, and then another, each one sending several volts through his body, trembling he collapses to the floor. They continue to strike him, the blows are hard and each one delivers a painful shock that fills a dozen stings all over his body. 

That’s enough. Stop.

The voice commands and the drones respond, one of the machines makes a techno-based noise as if some kind of unique language as it looks up in the corner of the room, where a camera is watching everything. They stop striking the now unconscious assassin. They await further instructions from the voice, the alien’s body twitches a few times as a sign that he was still alive but he was unable to move.

Elsewhere in a completely different location, in another facility, in a small dark control room, the only source of light coming from the large holographic screen, and neon buttons, a figure was still alone in the room. On the screen was the scene that just transpired. He stands up from his leather seat and reaches for a button in front of him, holding down with his finger. 

“Now take him to the holding cells.” He orders his machines as one makes a saluting gesture to the camera lenses.

He watches as one of them picks the alien up and throws him over its shoulder and they march out of the room. His trap had worked, and the intel that the rebels received was reliable. The Empire was targeting rebel cell leaders, and Mallek was on their hit list, considering that was responsible for the theft of hundreds of drones that he and his squad personally reprogrammed and shipped to help their other allies, or resend back within the Empire’s factories and like a virus infect the stock. It was certainly becoming a nuisance for the Empire, so much so they sent assassins and bounty hunters after the rebel. But to say he wasn’t prepared would be an insult, setting that trap for the assassin, and always on the move, using misinformation as his current location was one of his many safehouses located in this part of the galaxy. Mallek presses another button on his panel, bringing up a new screen as another troll appears on his screen. 

“Yes sir?” The troll addresses Mallek as he’s the commanding officer. 

“We have a guest in the western facility, my personal drones have escorted him to the holding cells. Make sure he’s taken care of.” He instructs him, as he would have questions for the assassin later.

“Of course sir, right away.” He bows his head before Mallek makes a gesture before cutting off communications.

**…**

He sighs, finally turning in for the night. Leaving the control room, he is now alone in a cluttered workshop filled with robotic parts, appliances, wires, and broken drones, or brand new drones in the process of being reprogrammed by him. 

This was how he unwinds. He had a small team that did this whole process for him, but he started this role within the rebellion before he was promoted to a captain’s role. He wasn’t above getting his hands dirty, and as a matter of fact, he enjoyed it. Setting up his laptop on a clean bench, he gets to work, pressing the button on his playlist as his favorite tracks start playing, he begins typing entering his codes, and then uploading to the new stolen shipment of drones that arrived, freshly painted with his color and his logo printed on them. 

A notification noise catches his ear, followed by a small vibrating sensation in his left pocket. Another sigh. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red communication device. It’s a message from an unknown contact, he rolls his eyes knowing full well who this was, a light chuckle as he presses a button and puts the device on a loudspeaker.

“Yo.” He answers as he continues to type away on his laptop.

“Hey, stranger… So how’d my intel turned out? Did someone come to kill you today?”

“Oh yeah, your information was spot on, for once…” His tone is sarcastic as he hears a burst of muffled laughter on the other end of the device. 

“Hey! I’ll have you know that information is highly valuable and always reliable! I’m your eyes and ears in this area of the universe…” The other voice says which makes Mallek snort and laugh.

“Yeah, I’m so sure...Don’t worry, I’m working on your custom job right now and it’ll be shipped out soon.” He adds as this particular job was a favor to his old friend who had provided the intel regarding this assassin. 

“You’re a lifesaver Adalov!” He yells to Mallek, very grateful to him for working so late on this. 

“Anything else you need from me, just gimme a message directly or one of my boys.” He adds as Mallek rolls his eyes, knowing full well that the other didn’t do anything without something in return. 

...

It had been a few years into the civil war. The small-scale rebellion that seemed inconsequential had grown into multiple cells throughout the galaxies which then unified into a union against the Empire. It consisted of trolls who felt the injustice inflicted on both their people and other races at the hands of the Empire, banding together to cause distributions, stop their invasion across the universe and end this war. 

Mallek’s entire life had been thrown upside the moment he was shipped off-world, if he had been told back when he was a teen that he would one of the many captains of the multiple cells fighting against the oppressive empress and the tyrannical royal family, he would tell that person “yeah right.” 

But here he was, years later an adult fighting to ensure his comrades and friends would survive, fighting so his world could begin a new era so that no one else would have to suffer, there would be no more bloodshed, no more pain. And once this was all over he could finally stop being a warrior, a commander, he could put the conflict behind him and just have the life had envisioned. The life he wanted to have. 


End file.
